i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Mio Yamanobe/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = I've been summoned, eh? ♪ Do you practice black magic too? |Idolizing = I cast black magic on myself ♪ |Reg1 = I'm Death Chronos. Eva-sama is my master. |Reg2 = RE:BERSERK. That is the name of our group ♪ |Reg3 = What is Eva-sama to you? Me? For me, he's... it's a secret ♪ |Reg4 = I won't forgive anyone who dares to harm Master. Even if that person is you. |Reg5 = Dried up gecko, an excellent mystery bone... and next, my nails... fufufu. |Reg6 = Ah, be careful! I've drawn a magic square over there! |Reg7 = What am I doing right now, you ask? I'm making a love potion for Master. |Reg8 = It's done~ ♪ My original love potion! I'll make Eva-sama drink this... |Reg9 = Ban? Aah, that trash? He's an evil influence for Master. |Reg10 = I will have Ban as my guinea pig someday. ♪ |Event1= It seems an event has started ♪ I wonder if they have some good ingredients? |Reg11= Chris-san has a white skin and is so pretty. Well, Eva-sama is the prettiest. |Event2= The event ended. Let's play together next time too! |Morning= Producer-san, morning ♪ If you don't wake up quickly, I'll cast black magic on you! |Afternoon= I'm eating lunch with Master♪ Please take a break too, Producer! |Evening=I tried out excellent black magic today as well ♪ Shall we invite master too and go home together? |Night= Tomorrow I'll be together with... Master.... and Producer... and Ban... again... zzz... |Download = I'm in the middle of chanting a spell right now, so wait a bit, okay? |Story = Choose a story. |Main1 = Choose your favorite chapter. |Main2 = Let's decide with black magic! |Love1 = I want to read it too. |Love2 = Of course you've decided on a story, right? |Shop = This is the shop! |Purchase = I wonder if there are black magic materials~ |Friend = It said that the friend's info is here! |Other = You can do various things! I wonder which one is more useful, this or my black magic? |Start1 = Now then, it's the start of a rite! |Skill1A = Activating black magic! ♪ |Skill1B = Now, let's chant a spell together. |Skill1C = This feels really nice! |Clear1 = As expected of my Producer-san. ♪ |Affection1 = It still feels like something is lacking. |Start2 = Match my rhythm. |Skill2A = Leave this to me! |Skill2B = Match my breathing pace! |Skill2C = Step aside from there! |Clear2 = The ritual ended without problems. |Affection2 = I've come closer to you again. |Start3 = Ban, don't drag us down! |Skill3A = Come forth! AmdusiasKing Amdusias, from Wikipedia.! |Skill3B = Eva-sama! Look at me! |Skill3C = I can still go further~! |Clear3 = Thanks for the hard work, shall we play one more song? |Affection3 = Reward me since I did my best, okay? ♪ |Skill4A = Ban, get a grip. |Skill4B = Tch... I'll curse you... |Skill4C = My gift is a curse! |Skill5A = Eva-sama's beautiful~! |Skill5B = This magic square is perfect! Heya! |Skill5C = I summon you! Kerberos! |Skill6A = I won't go easy on you ♪ |Skill6B = Ban, hurry up! |Skill6C = You want to get cursed, don't you? |Skill7A = Curse Ban curse Ban curse Ban |Skill7B = Come back to life, Golem! |Skill7C = Eva-sama's right hand is Death Chronos, the one and only! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Mio Yamanobe/Homepage Lines 3|Current Available Lines Mio Yamanobe/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Mio Yamanobe/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Mio Yamanobe Category:Lines